A Siege
by James O'hare
Summary: We've heard of Ripfang. Of Boar's sacrafice. But was there another pirate who attempted to attack Salamandastron?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N****:**** Hello Everyone! This is my first fanfiction, so if you review, please don't be too harsh. I enjoy constructive critiscm as much as the next guy, but don't take it too far. And without further ado, here is the story!**

…

A weasel was looking at a mountain. This mountain was called Salamandastron. Legend had it that the mountain was inhabited by fire lizards, which would breathe fire at invaders. But this weasel knew better. The weasel was light brown, with a torn vest, showing his bare chest fur. This weasel's name was Durengo. Captain of a corsair crew, he had crashed his ship into the rocks near the shore. His crew was an odd assortment of weasels, ferrets, and rats. Stoats were to dumb for his liking, and Durengo thought they were too cheerful. Everything in his crew was ruled by fear. In the crash, about 20 of his crew had died, leaving only 3 score left. His thoughts were interrupted by a veteran ferret's whisper.

"What are we doing, chief?" Durengo sighed. This was Soilback, the oldest member of the crew. He was the healer. While he may have been loyal, Soilback had the worst ear out of everyone. Durengo grabbed Soilback's throat. "We are trying to get into that mountain there, Soilback. We can do it with or without you, which do you prefer" Durengo hissed.

"Uh, what chief" Soilback said back.

"Never mind, you're useless." With that Durengo ended the conversation. He turned to his First mate, Ragur Wraith. She was the best fighter out of them all. Ragur didn't take the highest position because, simply, she didn't want to take the responsibility. This was one of the many reasons that Durengo was in charge. "Ragur, what are the crew voting on?"

Ragur frowned."About half of the crew doesn't want to attack the mountain. The other half is either still deciding, or want to attack." Durengo smiled evilly. This was the reason he chose a democracy as a form of government on the ship. Before he made a decision, Durengo would call for a ship vote. After everyone voted, Ragur would tell Durengo who opposed the side he favored. Then Ragur would kill some of the ones who opposed. It was his way of weeding out the unloyal. If they agreed with Durengo, they were loyal. If they didn't, they were dead.

"Who was it this time?"Durengo asked.

Ragur smiled."Stonehead." Durengo frowned. Stonehead was the one who had led the crew to safety while Durengo was injured. Most of the crew regarded him as a hero. If he killed Stonehead, there was sure to be a mutiny. "Was there anyone else?" Durengo asked.

"No."Replied Ragur. "He was the only one." Durengo thought about this. After a few moments, there was a command. "Bring me the whip."

…**A/N****:**** Sorry it's so short. I had a brain fart. There will be an update in the next few days. And it will get longer!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N****:**** Thank you to Eulaliaaaa, ferretWarlord, and Irving Forrest for reviewing this story. In response to Irving Forrest's question, it just sort of came into my head. I was thinking about how other villains in the series used their government, and I picked the one that no one used. **

**It seems I forgot this last time so DISCLAIMER****:**** I do not own the Redwall series. All rights belong to Mr. Jacques.**

Two creatures were walking along the coast. One was a old squirrel, it's fur so gray it was almost white. The other was a young otter, with two dirks sheathed in his belt. Both were wearing long flowing cloaks, which bounced around in the spring breeze. The sand underneath their feet was like hot coals, always burning. The old male squirrel spoke in a hacking, raspy voice from lack of water. "Are we almost there yet, Browntail?" The otter, named after his light brown rudder, replied. "Yes Father, it's up in the hills, by the mountain."

"The mountain. I kept telling you there was a badger at the top, Browntail, I swear it!"

"No that's just your old eyes playing tricks on you. It was just a jagged piece of rock."

"Then how was it not there when we looked back up at it?"

"Look, Father, that use to be an active volcano. Maybe the Fire Lizards knocked it back down."

The squirrel dropped the argument then. The young otter had too many points on his side. Maybe it just was his eyes…..Suddenly the squirrel hit into wood. He fell back down onto some timbers that were thrown everywhere. Elsewhere, Browntail screamed. He had landed into some liquid. But they weren't on the beach yet. Even the falling sun couldn't mask the surprise on the young otter's face when he stepped on the bloody body of a dead rat. The squirrel stood back up, looking around at the bodies and the ship that was scuttled on some rocks. Blood was everywhere. Browntail walked cautiously over to the old squirrel. He asked out loud in a frightened tone. "When did this happen, Father?"

"About noon, Browntail. And even worse, there are paths leading up to the hill where we're going. I just hope they're not by the lake too."

"I doubt it father, where else can you get water?"

"Around the mountain, but we would die before we get there."

"We could try though."

The squirrel sighed. Browntail had always won. He beckoned, and together the pair walked off towards the setting sun.

_Crack!_ A whip sounded throughout the air. Everyone in the camp knew what was happening, but nobody dared challenge. A weasel's cry ripped through the air, making any talking go silent. The whipping was taking place in a little valley, where the others couldn't see. While all knew this was sure to happen, some were a bit surprise that Durengo didn't kill Stonehead on the spot. While all the other crew members were silently listening, three ferrets were sneaking quietly to a seclude spot near the lake. Quickly filling their canteens up, they drank with joy. Most of the crew had not gotten a drink at all since the night before. What they didn't notice were 2 pairs of eyes watching them…..

_Crack!_ Stonehead winced as the whip hit him for the 10th time. Ragur Wraith, the rat, was chuckling beside him. Durengo let out a huge laugh before talking. "Alright Stonehead, that was fun. Ragur, hold him down until I get back."

"Yes Sir." With that Durengo left the tent. Most of the crew was mumbling quietly. Now was to put his plans in action. "Crew," He called out. "We have a vote for you. Should we kill Stonehead, or let him live? All for letting him live?" Durengo asked. Almost all the hands went up. "All for letting Stonehead die?" Durengo asked again. One hand rose up, but before any other hands raised, Durengo's prized spear, the skull spear, went through the rat's body like an arrow. No other hands were raised. "Good." Durengo said to himself. Then he turned to Soilback. "Go help Stonehead." Durengo commanded.

"Help who, Captain?"

"In the tent."

"Okay."

Durengo turned to the others. Durengo noticed something odd going on near the lake. A flash of steel was noticeable from the sunset…


End file.
